Adoption
by Elphie Marky
Summary: [Companion to Babysitting] Maureen and Joanne try to adopt a baby. MaureenJoanne


A/N: This is the sequel type thing to Babysitting where Maureen and Joanne try to adopt.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

"Well, why can't we get one now?"

"Honeybear, adoption takes a long time," Joanne explained… again. "It's going to be a difficult few months, especially considering our… situation."

"Months?" Maureen flailed her arms. "I want a baby now!"

"Then go tell Roger and Mimi to go out so you can babysit Musetta."

"A _baby_, not a three year old."

"We can't be picky now," Joanne said. She saw Maureen's dejected look. Ever since that weekend, she had been deadest on becoming a mother. Joanne never imagined having a child as she knew she was a lesbian at an early age. It just didn't seem a possibility considering how science worked, and adoption hadn't crossed her mind until very recently. "Sweetie, I know how bad you want this and I'm going to try as hard as I can."

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really."

--

_Three Months Later_

_Ring, ring._

Maureen picked up the phone, angry to be disturbed. Her muse had struck with a "brilliant" idea for her next performance. "Hello?"

"Honeybear, catch the next train you can to my office. We have a breakthrough. Get down here _now_." Click.

Maureen's muse ran off as she exited the loft, wriggling into her coat as she scurried down the stairs. The train ride to Joanne's office was unbearably long as Maureen bounced up and down in her seat the whole way. She ran through the station and down tenth street to the large office building where Joanne worked.

"Pookie," Maureen panted, barging through the door marked 'Joanne Jefferson'. "What is it?"

"Sit down, dear," Joanne pointed to a chair. Maureen abided, looking eagerly at her girlfriend. "I had a case a few months ago, a fifteen year old girl got pregnant and her father doesn't like the father, so the whole case was settled that girl couldn't see the boyfriend again. Anyway, they were back. The girl is due in two weeks and decided just the other day that she didn't want to be in contact with anything connected with the father. Long story short, the father dragged her down here and said the first couple who will love his grandkid like his daughter should can have it. I told him I was looking to adopt, he said he loved how I won him the case and said it was mine."

"We're going to have a baby?" Maureen yelled, standing up, leaning against the desk, practically jumping down Joanne's throat.

"Give or take two weeks, yes," she reassured.

"OH MY GOD!" Maureen started jumping up at down.

"Calm down, Honeybear, we don't want to disrupt anything," Joanne grabbed Maureen, sitting her down again. "Want to go to lunch?"

--

_Two and Half Weeks Later_

Maureen and Joanne sat in the waiting room, Collins there for support. Both Collins and Joanne were sick of Maureen's complaints about how long it took for children to be born. They calmly explained that labor could take over twelve hours, med talking her to death before she fell asleep in Joanne's arms. They enjoyed the silence.

"Miss Jefferson and Miss Johnson?" a short nurse called, clipboard in hand.

"Yes?" Joanne said, shaking Maureen awake.

"The mother gave birth a few hours ago," she explained. "I am aware you two are adopting. As of 7:34, you are the proud … mothers of a healthy baby boy."

"Eeee!" Maureen squealed, hugging Joanne. For once Joanne didn't mind Maureen making a fool of herself in public. She was thrilled to be meeting her son. Her son. It sounded funny at first, but it was right.

--

Maureen and Joanne entered the loft with Collins close behind, Mark hovering at the door with his camera. Roger was in the back of the loft, trying to keep Musetta calm. She had somehow figured out that a new baby was coming. Mimi sat on the couch, surrounded my gifts for the new baby.

"We're here!" Maureen announced, proudly showing off the blue bundle in her arms. Joanne stood behind her, the widest smile anyone had ever seen on her face. "Look at him."

Everyone gathered around, taking in the image of the baby as Mark recorded it permanently. The little boy looked a little like all of them, fitting in perfectly with the family. His body was long and lean, like Roger and Collins. He had creamy white skin like Maureen. His eyes were deep brown like Mimi's, yet still gentle and wise like Joanne's. His hair was blond, darker than Mark's, but notably blond. Maureen made a comment that his feet resemble Mark's, causing the filmmaker to blush.

"He's the cutest," Mimi said, allowing him to wind his little hand around her long finger.

"What's his name?" Roger asked.

"Good question," Maureen replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"How about Roger?" he suggested.

"How about no?" Maureen shot back, laughing at Roger's pout.

"Stop being a drama queen," Mimi poked him, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Any suggestions?" Joanne asked. "That aren't Roger."

"Wait, I have another one," Roger announced. "Pluto."

"Pluto?" everyone said unanimously.

"Like the dog?" Mimi's face twisted in confusion.

"No, like that that philosopher guy," he kept going. "Collins, you know who I'm talking about, right?"

Collins just stared at him blankly before walking over to him. Gently patting Roger on the shoulder, he said, "Plato, Roger. His name was Plato."

"Oh," he hung his head, a little embarrassed. "Pluto is a much cooler name than Plato."

"Why don't you name him after someone?" Mimi suggested.

"You know," Joanne smiled, looking down at her baby boy, "this is going to sound stupid, but ever since I read i Gone with the Wind /i years ago, I've loved the name Beauregard."

"That's my grandpa's name!" Maureen cried.

"He is a pretty kid," Mark commented.

"Beau," Maureen said to her son, stroking his pale cheek. "Beauregard Angel Jefferson-Johnson."

"That's quite a name," Mimi laughed, looking down at her little nephew. "He sort of looks like us."

"Yeah, Maureen," Roger commented, "I swear you are the only person in the world that can adopt a kid and have him look exactly like his new family."

"I'm special," she remarked. She looked up to Joanne, who was staring at the baby with the same mesmerized look Maureen had painted on her face moments ago. _Yeah_, she thought,_ we are special_.

**Fin**

A/N: Even though the story is done, except to see Beau show up in a fewnew fics. Most of the ones I'm posted (involving Maureen) are for rent100 so they may intertwine. Just a heads up.


End file.
